The Power of the Phoenix
by StarNight
Summary: Immortality is what Voldemort seeks. It is what Ginny, the Phoenix, possesses. And Draco is the one who can save her. Through this struggle for power, the fate of souls will be determined by one man's choice.
1. Prologue

Disclosure: J. K Rowlings possesses the rights and privileges to Harry Potter et al. and in no way do I presume that I do. Nor do I possess any rights or privileges concerning the story of the phoenix, and I have cited all websites from which I gathered my research.  
  
Please be aware that I have done my best concerning the grammar and spelling. If you find a mistake concerning the before mentioned or about some inconsistency with the content please tell me.  
  
The Power of the Phoenix  
  
Prologue  
  
The old woman stepped over a fungus-invested log as she walked deeper into the forest. Her walk was slow and labored. Her breathing was sporadic and when released it sounded wheezy. Her red and golden hair had long since turned a dull gray and her bones ached from walking. She stopped and leaned her tired body against the nearest pine tree. She winced as she adjusted the pack on her shoulders. She knew her strength was dwindling fast; she must make it to the grove soon. She closed her eyes and thought of better days when she had strength and vitality. She has had a wonderful five hundred years; so much joy and pain had adorned those years.  
  
A smile graced her face as she felt the sun's rays filter through the boughs of the trees and touched her face. She had always loved sun. Even now it continued to be her light and her joy. She sighed and opened her eyes. Brilliant green and deep brown of the pine trees filled her view. Oh, how she had missed this beautiful and peaceful place. A light breeze caressed her cheek and ruffled the wisps of hair surrounding her wrinkled face. With strength from the sun's rays and the wind she grabbed hold of the straps of her pack and continued on her way.  
  
Many hours passed and she wondered if she had lost her way. She looked back to the way she came, but a shimmering light from the right caught her eye. She sighed with relief; she had come to the end of her journey. She inhaled quickly as she caught the smell myrrh. Home. She was overwhelmed by the unconditional love that filled her heart. Why did I ever leave? She asked herself as a single tear graced her left cheek. But, she already knew the answer to that question. She had to experience life for herself. She was glad that she chose to do so.  
  
She drew a deep breath and walked slowly toward the shimmering light. The forest environment gradually disappeared, as she grew closer to the light. She squinted her eyes for the light was too intense, but she continued to walk. Gradually the light faded and the old woman opened her eyes. What she saw made her fall to her knees and weep with joy. She had emerged into to a grove and hundreds and hundreds of palm trees adorned her view. This was where it had started.  
  
"Welcome, my child."  
  
The old woman shut her eyes tightly and wept fresh tears. She bowed close to the ground. So much love she felt! She had missed that peaceful deep voice.  
  
"Father," she whispered tearfully, "I come unto to Thee."  
  
"I have missed thee, my child. What desireth thou?"  
  
She smiled at His care for her. "Father, it is time for me to pass this responsibility on to another. I desire to be with Thee forever." No sooner had she spoken those words a new and deep voice rang through the air.  
  
"Come unto me"  
  
She gasped as the baritone voice suddenly pierced her heart. Oh, how sweet the sound! She grasped her hands to her chest and bowed again.  
  
"Magnificent Phoenix, you shall be mine and have life forever"  
  
The old woman lifted her head and sang, "Sun, Mighty Sun, to glorify Thee and The Father my songs shall be for thee!"  
  
"Prepare thyself to enter into Our presence."  
  
She rose from the ground quickly and headed toward the mountain that resided behind the grove. When she had climbed to the top she came toward the highest palm tree. She dropped her pack to the ground and opened the flap to take out the cinnamon bark and fragrant leaves that she collected while on her journey. With careful movements she began to form a circle around her with the elements. When she had finished she gathered myrrh, the sharp-scented gum that oozed from a nearby tree, to form a ball and carried it back to the circle.  
  
She sighed with relief and kneeled herself within the circle. She lifted her head and sang, "Glorious Sun, I have prepared myself and I desire to live with Thee and The Father forever. Release me from this body and pass this responsibility to one who will accept this power."  
  
Clouds in the sky began to disappear and the rays of the sun came down and rested on her body. Her heart began to beat fast with excitement as the intensity of the rays increased with power. All around her the environment burned from the fierceness of the sun except the Phoenix. A flash of light appeared and ignited the circle. The flames grew higher and consumed the old women in a mammoth ball of fire. The flames dissipated, but the tree, the circle, and the ball of myrrh remained. What remained of the Phoenix was a heap of silvery ash.  
  
The rebirth of the Phoenix had begun, but not there within the silvery ash. The Power of the Phoenix had passed on to another who was willing to accept the awesome responsibility.  
  
Somewhere in the highlands of Scotland  
  
The heat of the flames grew to an overwhelming intensity. She winced at the heat that consumed her. She did not know if she would withstand it. No, I can't. I am just eighteen, too young to. Peace. The word quieted her heart and gave her strength. With her determination renewed, she vowed that she would survive. After a moment the flames parted and dissipated. She release her hands from her robe that she unknowing held and sighed. With great trepidation, she walked forward to the group that was before her.  
  
The number of the group only consisted of ten members who were clad in white robes. They were the protectors, the warriors who would fight to keep her alive. She looked at each one in turn as if gathering strength from them. Her gaze fell upon the bearded man in the front of the group.  
  
"You have accepted the power and the responsibility of the Phoenix!" The man stated with loud finality. "Declare yourself!" "I am Virginia Weasley." She stated with strength. "The Phoenix!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Here are the website from which I gathered my research:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/Strasse/5506/ph.htm  
  
http://www.mythicalrealm.com/creatures/phoenix.html  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Labyrinth/8952/phclassic.html  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Labyrinth/8952/printable/egypt.html  
  
http://www.herbs4u.com/oils_myrrh.html  
  
  
  
Please note the content of this story does not reflect in any way with the title and the content of J.K Rowlings' fifth book: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I just found out yesterday about the title of her book.  
  
I do have Chapter One: Doomed Fate completed, if you would like to read it please inform me by reviewing. Thank you. 


	2. Doomed Fate

Disclosure: J. K Rowlings possesses the rights and privileges to Harry Potter et al. and in no way do I presume that I do. Nor do I possess any rights or privileges concerning the story of the phoenix, and I have cited all websites from which I gathered my research.  
  
Please be aware that I have done my best concerning the grammar and spelling. If you find a mistake concerning the before mentioned or about some inconsistency with the content please tell me.  
  
Chapter One: Doomed Fate  
  
Three years later  
  
The two black-clad guards dragged the redheaded woman down the dark hall as the sound of their heavy footsteps vibrated against the eroded stonewalls of the fortress. A dejected moan escaped the mouth of the woman as the larger guard of the two tightened his grip around her thin arm.  
  
"Shut up, witch!" the other hissed. He wiped away the trail of blood across his face with his free hand.  
  
"Make haste. I want to be out of here when the Commander comes," uttered the large one. With blood smeared over his face the guard turned his face to his partner and saw fear he felt reflected in his partner's eyes. He gave a short nod and picked up his pace.  
  
They came to a halt at a large oak door at the end of the hall. The woman was transferred to the larger guard's arms as the smaller one dug in his pocket for his wand. With a flick of his wrist and the utterance of "Alohamora" the door sung quickly on its hinges. The women slid across the floor as the large guard threw her carelessly into the room. He laughed as he turned, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"No, the order was that she be chained to the wall. She cannot be trusted, even in this awful state."  
  
"She! She cannot even stand! I would have left her for dead in the building!" he boastfully replied. "Look what she did to your face!"  
  
The bloodied guard shook his head and gestured to the woman, "Fine. Do you want to explain this to the Commander?" A glimpse of pure fear flashed across his partner's face. He knew that the message was received. The guards picked her up and threw her against the wall. Seconds later metal cuffs sprung from the walls to capture her small wrists.  
  
The woman cried out in pain as the metal cuffs cut into her wrists when her legs failed to support her torn body. Her red hair tumbled into her face as she lifted it to mutter, "Please!"  
  
The smaller guard smirked. "Ha! You will not evoke mercy from us witch! You may be strong but you are not that strong." He walked through the door with his laughing partner following. The door closed with finality.  
  
The woman lowered her head to her chest and shut her eyes tightly as a single tear fell slowly down her dirt-covered face.  
  
The pounding in her head intensified as she lifted it to locate the sound of . 'water', she realized. Slowly she opened her eyes to survey her doom. 'My place of destruction,' she thought. The room was a small area, which she knew was made for torture and interrogation. Black and gray stones greeted her sight. The room was dark and cold, just like her fate. She shut her eyes to hold back the on slot of tears that threaten to escape. 'Did I ever realize that it would be this difficult? No,' she sighed, 'my innocence blinded me from this fate. What a fool I was.am.' She sighed again and let her heavy head fall down as she contemplated the cause of her doomed fate, Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Earlier that evening  
  
"Harry, Harry where are you?" Ginny muttered as she hastily looked at her watch, which distinctly said "WAITING." She shifted in her rich red chair and sighed. She immediately grabbed the folded note from her pure white robe and reverently opened it. She failed to suppress the flutter within her chest.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
Meet me at The Wand at 8:30pm. Come alone.  
  
Yours, always  
  
Harry  
  
'Yours, always Harry.' Ginny giggled with girly delight. 'I could die right now and I would be happy.' She carefully refolded the note and tucked it into her robe. She brought her hand to her chin and leaned on the table. She smiled shyly at the 'Come Alone' part. This only meant something romantic and she definitely did not want Matthew and the gang to be there. 'Matthew is going to be angry with me.' The heat from the golden candles caressed her face with warmth. The Wand, she had never been to an elegant restaurant like The Wand. The view was a far cry from the Castle. Not many people here at this time of night. She shifted her view about the room. Golden candles! Rich red tapestries! Enchanted ceiling! The enchanted ceiling fondly reminded her of Hogwarts. A sigh escaped her lips. She lifted her arm to check the time, but a sharp movement to her left caught her eye.  
  
Her trained reflex was the only thing that saved her as a white flash raced to meet her. She swiftly grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it to its side. She only had a moment to feel remorse about the broken golden candles when the powerful jolt hit the table with such force that it pushed her and the table about a foot. Ginny quickly scanned the room as she pulled her wand out. The room seemed darker now that she was on the verge of panic. She shut her eyes and tried to clam her beating heart. 'Think, Ginny, remember what Matthew taught you.' An image of the bearded man came to mind, 'Breathe deep and keep your eyes on the attacker.' Ginny took a deep breath. 'Okay, breath: check.' She lifted herself to her knees and peaked over the table. Nothing, darkness covered the room. She plopped herself to the ground and muttered something unintelligible. A surge of panic raced through her body as another white flash hit the table inches from her nose. 'Forget the breathing. I am getting out of here!'  
  
As she rose from the ground a hand grabbed her right shoulder. Her training kicked into action as she crouched down and swiveled her right leg around in a circle to knock down her attacker. She was rewarded with her attacker's groan as he hit the floor. The man weakly rolled over and threw a dazed looked to Ginny through the blood that covered his face. She flipped her long hair from her face and smiled.  
  
"Get her! Get the Phoenix," a hard voice yelled through the darkness.  
  
'No, they want me for my power!' Ginny's breathing accelerated as four men clad in black robes emerged from the darkness. Ginny poised to fight as two of them rushed her. She exhaled and leaned her upper body to the left as one of the men made to grab her. She caught his wrist and heard the bones break in his elbow as she pushed upwards with her left hand. She pushed him into the table and completed a kick to his partner's head. Both went down with finality.  
  
Her brain registered acute pain as a punch connected beneath her back ribs. She grimaced when she lifted her elbow backwards to retaliate. Her elbow caught her attacker in the head and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Crucio!" Ginny gave a scream as she went down like a rag doll. She had never felt pain so extremely. It felt like lightening coursing through her body. 'My wand! I need to find my wand!' She flipped her red hair back as she frantically searched for it. She spotted it to her right and reached for it. She quickly raised her wand toward the last remaining man. "Stupefy!" Ginny brought her head to the floor when the last man fell stiff to the ground. She couldn't believe she made it. A tiny laugh broke forth from her lips. It grew as she lifted her hand to forehead.  
  
"I would not laugh if I were you."  
  
Her laugh stilled in her throat. Ginny sat up quickly and found that ten men clad in the same black robe as the first five surrounded her. Her eyes widen with panic. 'Yep, I shouldn't have come alone!' She knew that she would not survive fighting hand to hand. The men shot her angry glares as they began to enclose on her position. There was no way out and no one to help her. She was on her own.  
  
"The power of the Phoenix," she mumbled. She could use her power! Of course, she had never used it before. Her training is still too elementary. It would consume her and leave her for dead. 'Well, I would rather be left for dead than fully dead, right?' She closed her eyes to focus her breath. She could feel the energy within her build like storm clouds. Wind whipped through her hair and flowing robes. The tiny hairs on her arms pricked up as electricity coursed through her body.  
  
From the outside it looked as if she were on fire. The black robed men halted their steps when tiny sparks of electricity shot from her hands. They nervously looked to each other, but refused to retreat. Retreat meant certain death and they would not tempt the Captain. Nor would they go forward any further to tempt the Phoenix.  
  
The storm within her began to increase with intense velocity. Every atom produced indescribable amounts of power. 'I cannot control it,' she mentally screamed. Her mind felt like a bomb waiting to explode with in seconds. Distantly she heard screams, terrific screams. She had to stop. It took every amount of will with in her to quiet the storm. She exhaled with jagged breath and fell to the ground. Quiet permeated her ears. She hesitantly opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
The group of men was lying extremely still. 'What have I done?' She never answered her question. Suddenly, five men jumped from the darkness. 'Don't they ever expire,' she asked tiredly. Ginny could hardly stand. On trembling legs she tried, but she could not support herself. She fell to the ground with a thud. She had not strength left. She would die here and now.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Ginny felt no pain as the spells hit her. Her weaken body couldn't even register the pain. Nor did she feel her body jerk as the fifth man began to kick her when everything went black.  
  
  
  
The Present  
  
Oh, but she felt the pain now. Her head stayed down as the oak door swung open. Why bother, it would only hurt to lift it. Besides she knew who he was, and what he wanted. His footstep grew louder as he approached her. His unfeeling gray eyes critically examined her pitiful state. The first thing he noticed about her was her curly red hair. It was past shoulder length and it hung covering her face. Next, he noticed her wrists were red and swollen from the metal cuffs. Her soiled white robe hung from her frame barely. He could see black and blue marks on her body from the rips and tares in her robe. His gray eyes narrowed and his upper lip curled. He spun around to face his second in command, Jonas Hunt.  
  
"She was not to be harmed, Jonas. She is no good to us dead!" He roared as his eyes thundered.  
  
Jonas stepped back when he saw his commander's stormy eyes. "Sir, she killed half of my men and wounded the other half. I assure you, Sir, this was the only way. She is powerful."  
  
He sighed as put his hand through his blonde hair. 'Then it is true. She is the Phoenix.' He growled at his second in command just for good measure as he swung his body to face the woman. He took his wand and whispered some healing spells that cleared up her badly bruised skin. He stepped closer as he uttered "Reparo" to fix her robe.  
  
"Sir, I would not get that clos..."  
  
Wham!  
  
His head turned sharply to the left as the blow connected with his head. He stood there stunned as her long leg completed the arch of her kick. He shook his blonde hair out of his face and growled as his dark gray eyes connected with her deep brown eyes. She whipped her hair out of her face and smiled, "Opps." 'I might be a fool and I might be doomed, but I will not be used for his evil works!'  
  
A surge of anger coursed through his body, but he quickly stifled it. He always prided himself on his self-control, but she pushing him too quickly. He brought his right hand to his cheek and cursed when pain raced through his face and down his neck. He flicked his wand to her ankles and metal cuff encircled them. "Was that the thanks I get, woman, for healing you? Or was that just a hello?" He smirked while he put his wand away.  
  
"No, it was go to Hel...." Her smile faded quickly as his hand encircled her neck cutting off her statement. He brought his body close to hers invading her boundaries. A smell of cinnamon bark and some kind fragrant leaves that he could not identify overpowered his senses. 'Focus, man. Do your job!' He turned his hard eyes to hers.  
  
"The questions were rhetorical, Weasley!" He smirked as her eyes widened by his knowledge of her identity. She did not think that he would remember her. She was not the same shy little girl he ignored in Hogwarts. She had grown from her tiny frame to a long and sender one. Her fair skin was clear from her childish freckles expect a few on her nose. Her curly red hair was still wild; it refused to be tamed. Her transformation was just not physical, no. Her responsibility to the Order of the Phoenix transformed her mentally and emotionally. Her responsibly had been her crucible as his responsibility to the Dark Lord was his. But that was where the comparison ended. He was her antithesis.  
  
"Red hair like yours does not go unnoticed, especially when you join the Order, Weasely. The Dark Lord has kept an eye on you ever since the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. You remember that, do you not? Ginny's body froze at the mention of the Chamber of Secrets. She shut her eyes as hundreds of images of horror and pain past through her mind. She opened her eyes to the man inches away from her when a quiet deep chuckle reached her ears. "Because I do," he whispered.  
  
She spat in his face. "Go to Hel...."  
  
"Been there, Love." He wiped his face with his free hand. He released her and stepped back never taking his eyes from hers.  
  
"Uh....with all due respect, Commander Malfoy, it is time for us to leave." Jonas hesitantly stated.  
  
Ginny noticed that Malfoy's eyes had become barren and soulless as he heard this. "Yes." He stated blandly. Malfoy straighten his shoulders. "Virginia Weasley, you are hereby a prisoner of the Dark Lord. Your agency is revoked and you are his to control." 'Welcome to Hell,' he added mentally. He closed his eyes and gestured to Jonas, "Captain, release her and magically bind her hands," he hesitated and touched his face, "and her ankles."  
  
Ginny struggled against Jonas' arms as he pulled her away from the wall. She felt the intense pressure from the magical binds around her wrists and ankles and winced. Jonas whispered a spell and Ginny rose from the ground.  
  
  
  
"Where are you taking me? I demand to know, Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy turned to Ginny and looked deep into her eyes. "To Lord Voldermort."  
  
Ginny's mind whirled. 'No! No! I cannot face him again! Please!' Ginny bit her lip to hold back the terror she felt and closed her eyes. Draco saw the fear in her eyes and the shutter that passed through her body. Some unknown feeling began to grow within his chest, but he quickly squashed the traitorous feeling. 'No! I will not play this game.' Draco schooled his faced and turned from the panicked woman.  
  
There you have it. Enjoy. Thanks. 


	3. Kill Her!

Disclosure: J. K Rowlings possesses the rights and privileges to Harry Potter et al. and in no way do I presume that I do. Nor do I possess any rights or privileges concerning the story of the phoenix, and I have cited all websites from which I gathered my research in the prologue.  
  
I would like to thank Uma, my Beta Reader. Without her genius, you would've had a difficult time understanding this chapter!  
  
The Power of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter Two: "Kill Her!"  
  
A horrific scream vibrated through the confines of his mind.  
  
Draco sprung from his pillow, gasping as the last vibrations of the scream dissipated. Sweat dripped wildly from his face to his damp nightshirt. He grabbed the edge of his bed sheet to wipe off the sweat. Putting his trembling hand to his face, he forced himself to breathe regularly. Screams not unlike this one tormented his dream nightly. He had heard the screams since childhood, but he had never grown accustomed to the sound. Most of the time, the screams were his. He could deal with it. He dealt with it by not dealing with it.  
  
Lately, however he had been experiencing trouble. The nightly screams he heard within his head were only echoes of the horrific ones he heard daily. And he knew from whom they came. They came from her, Virginia Weasley.  
  
Daily, he brought her to the Dark Lord for questioning, but it did not end there. Torture would ensue. He always stood outside with the guards, his back to the door enclosing her and the Dark Lord. Only his pride kept him from flinching with every scream. When silence would permeate through the door, the Dark Lord would stalk out and demand the removal of her. Draco always had the guards remove her. "Distance from the prisoner should always be enforced," his father would say. But, he was experiencing trouble with this issue, too. Only after he unknowingly volunteered himself to take responsibility for her did his mind catch up to him. He was an idiot, he knew. But, for some unknown reason, he needed to be near her. 'To do what, Malfoy?' he sighed as he asked himself. 'She is a Weasley! A poor, good for nothing, worthless beauty with gorgeous red hair that would caresses her small shoulders..'  
  
He violently shoved the image of her away from his thoughts. He was definitely an idiot. If his father knew just what kind of thoughts he entertained, his own tortured screams would be heard throughout the halls.  
  
He had to admire her for her determination and perseverance, though. Being trapped in a dark dungeon for weeks would break anyone.. But, she was just 'not' anyone. She was the Phoenix, the one who would either empower Voldemort or cripple him.  
  
Draco shoved his sheets away and rose from the satin-covered bed. He paused in front of his full-length mirror, scowling at his reflection. Rolling his shoulders back to ease the ever-present tension in his shoulders, he stepped closer. His gray eyes showed stress, making him look older than his twenty-two years. He rubbed his hands over his face to release the exhaustion and sighed. Draco shook his head and turned his back at the unfamiliar man in the mirror. He had the distinct feeling that he would never feel at ease with himself. He pulled his clothes out of the mahogany dresser beside the bed and slowly dressed himself. He was due to escort Weasley to the Dark Lord for another "questioning." He had no clue what Voldemort asked of her-- he only heard the screams.  
  
He grabbed his black clock and closed the door to his quarters. He schooled his handsome features into his customary glare and paused to throw the heavy material around his broad shoulders. Draco proceeded quickly towards the dungeons. Voldemort did not like to wait.  
  
*******  
  
Movement of any kind caused Ginny's muscles to tremble with pain, so she resigned herself to lying motionless on the cold floor of her cell. She had a broken rib and a broken ankle. Her white robe was now brown and her wild hair was limp and matted. 'What would I give for hot bath....with pink bubbles?' she thought longingly. A tiny tear escaped her swollen eye and slid down the side of the face, leaving a clear trail. Two weeks of torture! It surprised even her that she had endured for so long. Unfortunately, her endurance was running thin.  
  
'Oh Matthew, I don't know if I can keep this up!' she thought desperately. She had first thought that the warriors of the Order would storm the fortress had they known where she was located. An overwhelming feeling that she recognized as guilt coursed through her heart. Her predicament was of her doing, but she had secretly hoped someone would save her-namely a Mister Harry Potter. But that hope died with the others as the second week passed. No one possessed the ability to save her. Now, she only hoped for death.  
  
Ginny involuntary tensed as the oak door swung open. Two black-clad guards swiftly walked across the dark room, roughly grabbing her to lift her up. She gasped in pain and stifled a scream.  
  
The left guard shook her. "Stand, witch!" he shouted, "The Commander doesn't have all day!"  
  
"The Commander," she breathed, "can bite me."  
  
She heard a deep chuckle and turned towards its source  
  
"I bite pretty hard," Draco said, smirking. He walked towards her and lifted a finger to softly caress her cheek. "I doubt that you would enjoy it, Weasley."  
  
The two guards laughed heartily. Ginny scowled and jerked her head away from his touch. She did not want to admit it, but his touch pleasantly unsettled her.  
  
To cover her uneasiness, Ginny retaliated, " And here I thought you changed Malfoy, but I see you're the same arrogant git I remember."  
  
"As I remember WEA-sel, you were dirt poor back then-are you still? Or has Potter finally shown mercy to your family?" he questioned sarcastically.  
  
Ginny's faced turned red. "Sod off, Malfoy!"  
  
His eyes narrowed. " I wouldn't mouth off, Weasel. Lord Voldemort wouldn't like it." His tone was matter of fact. He refused to allow the guilt grow within him when he saw her body tense. Draco had no doubt that Weasley would die within an hour-her death would be a horrible one.  
  
"Guards," he said with indifference, "take her."  
  
********  
  
Ginny glared bitterly at Malfoy's back as he walked in front of her. The armed guards, who were practically dragging her, remained a few feet behind him.  
  
'I wonder if I could burn holes in him with my eyes, like Hermione's fictional Muggle heroes,' she mused, still staring at the back of his sleek robes. But, her anger shriveled up at the thought of Hermione and died completely when she thought of Harry and Ron. Her heart dropped-she had everyone down. Not just Harry, Ron and Hermione, but the rest of her friends and family as well.  
  
As he escorted Weasley closer to Lord Voldemort, he felt an ever-growing degree of uneasiness. He had not felt this uneasy since his initiation to the Death Eaters. He violently reproached his emotion. It defied everything that he had been taught! Draco took a deep breath to steady him as they approached the door. He firmly grasped the door handle and walked into the room with feigned confidence into the room, followed by the guards and Weasley.  
  
A lone figure dominated the room-Voldemort. He stood by the window looking out at the grounds below. He seemed oblivious to their presence.  
  
Ginny struggled against her guards, but failed to move an inch. The guards quickly deposited her with a thud behind the dark wizard. At the sound, Voldemort slowly turned, resting his beady eyes upon her. She willed herself not to tremble. She could feel the dark cold that radiated from him wash over her. It quickly chilled her bones.  
  
Voldemort shifted his glare to the guards. "Get out," he ordered. His voice penetrated the body with darkness. The guards made haste towards the door. Draco turned to follow, but stopped as Voldemort said his name.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco suppressed the sharp chills that threaten to race down his spine. He stopped in his tracks, then turned to face the dark figure.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," he said, glad that his voice sounded steady.  
  
"She is most unwilling to cooperate. I would like you to stay to watch her scream. I think you would enjoy it," Voldemort said, sneering.  
  
Draco swallowed hard and nodded. He squared his tense shoulders, shooting a quick glance at Weasley. He found that she was staring at him with eyes full of fear, fear that shocked him. It was a familiar fear he saw within her deep brown eyes. Yes, he knew that kind of fear. It was the kind of fear he had felt every time his father beat him as child... 'Enough! Better her dead than me!' he justified.  
  
Ginny heard the swoosh of Voldemort's wand. Ginny shut her eyes, breaking the strange contact with Malfoy. She awaited the inevitable.  
  
But the inevitable never came. Suddenly, the door burst open and in rushed a tall man with blonde hair- Lucius Malfoy. His face was flushed and sweaty.  
  
"My Lord," he gasped, "The Order is attacking. The situation demands your attention!"  
  
Voldemort quickly looked from Lucius to Ginny and sighed. "Pity, really." He walked quickly to the door, but paused at Draco's side. Draco, who was still looking at the battered woman, tentatively turned to face him.  
  
"Kill her!"  
  
  
  
So..please review and tell me what you think. StarNight 


	4. Caught in the Middle

Disclosure: J. K Rowlings possesses the rights and privileges to Harry Potter et al. and in no way do I presume that I do. Nor do I possess any rights or privileges concerning the story of the phoenix, and I have cited all websites from which I gathered my research in the prologue.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Power of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Caught in the Middle  
  
"Kill her!"  
  
Those two simple words slowly filled the chambers of Ginny's heart with cold fear. She tried to move but her body, trembling with pain and fatigue, was too weak. Voldemort had made sure of that, with his continuous torture. Even if the warriors of the Order succeeded in overtaking the fortress she would be dead, lifeless.  
  
"It shall be done, my Lord."  
  
Ginny heard her executioner's reply and allowed her head to sink to the cold ground. A sob escaped her tight-pressed lips, expressing her hopelessness and despair. It was too much! She couldn't handle it any more. She no longer possessed the strength and no heart to fight. More sobs racked her small body as she began to fully comprehend her fate. 'What a fool I am,' she thought.  
  
Voldemort smiled evilly at the hysterical woman, his eyes bright with hate. He was seriously angry about her uncooperative will. His fury over her uncooperative will was palpable. He had hoped that torture would break her but, with the most unfortunate timing of the Order's attack, he just did not have the time. He desired the immortality of the Phoenix; with it he could rule the world and destroy the filthy Muggle population. This woman possessed awesome power---enough to destroy him, in fact---but she seemed to be naïve in its usage. She was a waste to him. With a growl, he swiftly turned and walked out the door.  
  
Draco, staring at the space that Voldemort had occupied, vaguely heard her heavy sobs. His response was automatic and emotionless. One never disobeyed the Dark Lord when he gave a direct commanded. Besides, this was what Draco wanted, right? He wanted her gone. She was disrupting his sense of balance, evoking feelings that could undermine his position. With her death, he could finally earn his father's respect and gain the right to be call his son. He wanted this since childhood, wanted to prove that he was of worth. A sound suddenly interrupted his thoughts: Weasley's cries.  
  
He turned his head to look at the woman lying on the floor. Even in a state of desperation, Weasley managed to look ethereal. Her rag-like robe hung close to her lithe body gracefully and her red hair spread across her back like a bird's powerful wing. He had not noticed before, but her hair had streaks of gold.  
  
"Draco."  
  
He turned to the owner of the voice: Lucius. Draco inwardly cringed, if he needed a reminder of his order, his father was a physical manifestation. "Don't screw up! We will rendezvous at the Manor as planned.....if you manage to not get caught," he drawled. Lucius quickly spun on his heel and exited the room.  
  
Draco, with his hand tightening around his wand, struggled to keep a sarcastic reply down. 'If I get caught?' He snorted 'No, it's more like if you get caught, father.' With determination Draco turned towards Ginny, who had managed to control her sobs and was now sniffling. "If you've managed to collect yourself, shall we begin?"  
  
Ginny whipped her head around, her face red and puffy from crying. "How nice of you to ask, Malfoy. If you could wait a second, I need to powder my nose before we begin!" she shouted angrily, still sniffing.  
  
"Well." He pretended to think for a moment, tapping his chin lightly. "I'm afraid I'd have to say no, Weasley. I'm in a bit of a rush--- surely you understand," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, please, don't let me keep you!" Ginny snapped back.  
  
"Weasley, you bit of filth, will you just ...." Draco began irritably, but large explosion and a high-pitch alarm interrupted him. He cursed. The Order had entered the fortress---it would take no time for them to find him and Weasley.  
  
He needed to get out of the fortress, fast, before the Order captured him. Azkaban was the one place he didn't plan on visiting anytime soon, but there was a slight problem with this idea--- he hadn't counted on having a live Weasley in his hands. He eyed the woman and stalked towards her, decidedly.  
  
Ginny gasped in pain as he quickly lifted her up onto his shoulders.  
  
"My rib!" she hissed, pain coursing through her chest.  
  
Draco grunted and went for the door. "I really don't care about your problems, Weasel," he snapped. He drew his wand out of his robe and cautiously looked out the door. Seeing no one he slipped out. He didn't have time to dispose of her and get out. Every passing second made itself painfully aware, for each one brought the Order closer. So, despite the angry voice inside his head, he decided to take her with him. He heard her scream out again and knew she would bring the Order to them.  
  
"Numbio."  
  
Ginny at once felt her toes go numb, then the blessed feeling coursed up her body. She sighed as the intense pain eased. She laid her weary head on the back of Malfoy, not particularly caring at the moment that he was the enemy. She couldn't feel the pulsating ache from her black and blue bruises, or the sharp pain from her broken ribs and ankle. She sighed in relief.  
  
Her head bumped against something hard---Malfoy's back. Suddenly, she realized her position. Ginny's face quickly blushed to a red tint; she was improperly thrown over Malfoy's shoulder! Her hands clutching at his waist, she could feel his muscles tense as he quickly marched down the hall. She pushed herself from his back.  
  
"Malfoy, put me down this instant!"  
  
She had planned on continuing her protest, but her hand slipped from his waist as he came to an abrupt halt. Her head slammed into his back as her hair flayed around her, blocking her vision. Draco cursed as she hit his back. 'Can't she hold still for just one second!' he thought, frustrated. He had thought he heard a noise.if that was possible with Weasley's mouth running. He reached up and slapped her on her bottom---hard.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
He smirked at the muffled reply. Satisfied with the result, Draco continued down the hall when he heard nothing else.  
  
He had intended to convey to Weasley that many women would have liked to be in her position when a sudden flash of light exploded just inches away from his face.  
  
"Malfoy!" someone shouted. Surprised, Draco turned towards the source and stopped when he saw...  
  
"Harry?" Ginny pushed herself up from Malfoy again and whipped her head around. Wide-eyed, Ginny stared at the one and only Harry Potter and.. "Matthew!" she cried out, surprised. Matthew, who stood beside Harry, mirrored the relief Ginny felt. They had found her after all!  
  
"Let her go, Malfoy!" Harry demanded, pointing his wand at him.  
  
Malfoy, with his wand pointed at Harry, kept his face neutral. "Well, Potter, have you come to save the day? You're a little late!" he said, flippantly.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "You can't escape, Malfoy! The Order has surrounded the building and activated a non-apparation charm. You might as well give up," he warned.  
  
"You know what Potter? I always did hate your 'Holier than Thou' attitude!" Draco growled, anger surging through him.  
  
Jostled, when Malfoy shifted his position to face the approaching threat, Ginny tightened her grip on his waist, feeling the waves of heat radiating from his person. As she comprehended his move, something between fear and anger pierced her heart. He was going to duel... with her over his shoulder!  
  
"Malfoy!" she tried to scream, but it caught in her throat and came out as gargled moan. Every possible dueling spell along with its horrifying result passed through her frenzied mind. What if she came out of this with an extra appendage or with her insides dissolved by acid? She grimaced at the thought. From what she remembered of Draco, he was the best dueler out of Slytherin at Hogwarts just like Harry was of Gyrffindor. This was going to get messy!  
  
A commotion brought Ginny out of her frantic thoughts and she turned her head. What she saw sent a freezing chill through her veins.  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy with his squadron of Death Eaters.  
  
Draco felt Weasley freeze. He had also heard the commotion that set her motionless; he understood that she knew what was about to happen and did not like it. He tightened his hold of her and mentally rebuked himself. Draco did not particularity like the situation either and standing with the very much alive Weasley over his shoulder did not help. 'Well,' he thought fleetingly 'I guess I'm screwed.' He glanced at his father and read the confirmation in his eyes.  
  
"Death Eaters, attack!"  
  
And then, Draco did something that he never imagined himself doing---he ran.  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again I would like to express my thanks to Uma, my beta reader. Also, thanks to sweetness, Dracos gal, Autumn Twilight ;), eruesse, Ducky, Mackie, davesmom, and the person who left no name!  
  
To clear up some issues: By declaring the 'Call of the Phoenix' Ginny now possesses the responsibility, but not the knowledge of the Phoenix. In other words, she has the power but does not exactly know how to use it. At this point in the story, her knowledge of the Phoenix's power is elementary which is why she has Matthew to help her. According to Native American legends the thunderbird (The Phoenix) can emit lightning from its beak and the beating of its wings can create thunder. In 'Doomed Fate' I had Ginny used this power to protect herself. I will make sure to explain better Ginny's power throughout the story.  
  
Immortality is another power of Ginny's but I have made it so that Ginny must know how to use it and control it. Again, her knowledge is still elementary. She can't tell Voldemort what she doesn't exactly know. Well, if she did, she wouldn't have told him anyways! So, her ignorance could kill her, which is why Voldemort ordered her execution. But, he made a grave error as you will come to find out in later chapters. Hoped this helped.  
  
Please review, StarNight 


	5. Author's Note

Hello,  
  
I would like to thank all those who took the time to review my story. I cannot efficiently express my gratitude for your kindness, especially to Uma, my beta reader.  
  
I will be leaving the country to reside in Fiji for a year and a half without access to the Internet. I am going cold turkey! Thus, my story will be on hold for some time. Please do not worry I will come back with a vengeance and a great and passionate kissing scene.  
  
Thank you,  
  
StarNight 


End file.
